Will You Stay?
by DeanCastiel
Summary: A Wee!chester one-shot full of fluffiness about the boys and Thunder.


_**Authors Note:** Hey well this is just a little one-shot that I felt the need to write after reading a few other stories with the somewhat same idea but about different shows and different characters and some the same. So I apologize if someone thinks I stole their idea but it is a very generic situation and I have an extreme fear of thunder (I know it's stupid but I hate it) so yeah. Thanks to anyone who actually reads this cause I don't think I am that good of a writer but I enjoy doing it. (I need to write and I don't care what so instead of copying out the backs of movies or other products like I used to do just so I could write I now write stories and stuff) Sorry about the long Note._

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own supernatural or the characters in any way shape or form (if I did I would be driving around in the impala pretending to be cool and not the total dork I am)_

_**Story Note: **_Things in normal font are the present part of the story and _things in italics are past. _This present takes place when Dean is 12 and Sam is 8 and the past takes place when Dean is 4 and Sam is not born yet.

_--_

A loud clap of thunder sounded and in the kitchen the loud "plunk plunk" of rain falling through the holes in the roof into the pots could be heard. The Winchesters were staying in an old rundown house for a week while John hunted a windigo. Well it was more like 12 year old Dean and 8 year old Sammy were staying there because John had left to go to the woods the day they arrived and wouldn't be back until they left.

Dean had finally placed enough pots on the ground of the kitchen to stop the leaking from spreading and Sam had gone to bed an hour ago. After cleaning up after Dinner and checking in on Sammy in the room they were sharing Dean plopped himself down on the couch and grabbed the remote. The TV. could barely be heard over the loud patter of the rain on the old roof but Dean did not turn the volume up for fear of waking Sammy up. Dean flinched a bit as another large clap of thunder sounded. He never liked thunder much but he would never let anyone else know and his need to please his father had made him get over his fear quickly.

--

_A loud sound echoed through the house and 4 year old Dean shrieked as he hid himself under his blankets. He clung to Nigel, his stuffed tiger that his mom had given him on his first birthday. Another loud clap of the thunder was heard and he closed his eyes as he pulled the blanket tighter over top of him._

_--_

Dean heard a scream coming from His and Sammy's room so he jumped off the couch and raced to the room, grabbing a kitchen knife as he passed. When he got to the door he was happy to see that Sam was the only one there besides himself but it upset him to see Sam curled tightly into a ball under his blanket. He walked over to his brother's bed to see Sam wide awake.

"What's wrong Sammy?"

"Nothing Dean, you'll think I am a baby," replied Sam.

"I promise I won't and I am not leaving until you tell me what's wrong," Dean said quietly.

There was another clap of thunder and Sam jumped and clung tighter to his blanket. That's when Dean realized what was wrong.

_--_

_Dean could hear footsteps in the hallway and then his mom and dad were by his side. Mary scooped him into his arms while she said calming words. John rubbed his back and wiped the tears from his eyes._

"_What's the matter Deano?" John asked his son._

" _I don't like the storm Daddy, make it go away, it is too loud," Dean choked out._

"_I can't make it go away Ace but it won't hurt you as long as we are here," John told his eldest son._

"_But what if your asleep?" Dean asked worriedly._

"_Well then Nigel will take care of you," Mary replied, " the thunder you hear is just his family up in heaven talking to each other and they won't hurt you because Nigel is with you."_

"_O.k. I love you," Dean whispered as he started to fall asleep in Mary's arms._

_--_

"It's the storm that's bothering you isn't it Sam?" Dean asked his little brother that was clinging to him as he sat on his bed.

"Yeah, I don't like it at all Dean, can't you make it go away?" pleaded Sam.

"I can't do that, but you know what it can't hurt you as long as I am here." Dean stated.

"What happens when you fall asleep?"

Dean let go of Sam and walked over to his side of the room. He reached into his duffel bag and pulled out a small worn out tiger.

"His name is Nigel," Dean said as he handed the beloved toy to Sam, "and he will watch out for you cause after all it's just his family up in heaven talking to each other making that noise."

"That must be a very noisy family house," Sam joked.

--

_Just before he was fully asleep Dean looked to his parents and said, "will you stay with me tonight?"_

"_Of course kiddo," replied his father and the three of them all settled down onto the bed with Dean in between John and Mary and Nigel tucked safely into his arms._

_--_

Sam's eyes started drooping so he said, "will you stay with me tonight?"

Dean smiled at the memory and said "Of course Sammy," and he tucked his brother into bed beside him with Nigel tucked safely into Sam's arms.

--

_I know that was short but I just felt the need for the fluffiness. I would appreciate any reviews good or bad (if it is really mean please try to word it nicely lol) i would be really pleased if i got even just 1 review! (do i sound desperate or what? lol)_


End file.
